School Life and Brotherly Love
by TheVantasFan
Summary: Pic rightfully belongs to talented artist.Trolls in Human world,Random humor...And shit happens.Going to schools tough.Grades,Bullies,Bitchy teachers,Shit food..But what about your siblings?Oh you know,the shit eating ones.Karkat and friends high school and he deals with Kankri,Rated T for Language obviously,I mean KK's in it,what do you expect?Gog,I hate this summary .-.
1. Beginning

**A/N:Yeah,New story...Deal with it,Kindly :)**

**So yeah,what the summary said was WAS a comic until I lost interest in HS for a while and the plot just died in my lap ;-;**

**But,It's back!NEVER FEAR,BUTTCHEEK IS HERE!**

**Okay,just so you know,this story/comic is FULL of canons and OOCness,don't say I didn't warn you**

* * *

I was skipping through some songs on my Ipod,laid my head on one of the soft,fluffy pillows surrounding entire school week was over,and daddy and Kankri weren't home,so I had the house _all_ to my self.

My name is Karkat Vantas,and I am now living in the human world with those fucking McDouchemuffins I called _friends._I chose a song by my playlist ramdomly and laid my arm down on my pillow,fingers laced around the little touch screen.I glance up on my bedrooms ceiling and slowly close my eyes until I see nothing but darkness.

_'Imma' barbie girl..In a barbie woooorld.~'_

I shot my eyes wide open and shift my head over to the little device in my hand.I quickly get up and stare at it,my eyes still big and twitching now."How the fuck did that get in there?",I murmur silently.

_'My boobs are plastic.~It's fantastic.~'_

_"Oh god..."_,I thought and face-palmed my features."Eridan...",I growl to myself.I reached out for my smoky grey,cancer sign backpack,fished inside for a pen and a leather-straped book.I called the book my '**Notes for today and for whenever i give a fuck book**',it was called Bob for short,..._Don't question me._

I scribbled down my note,it said,**'_Note 236:Kick Eridan's ass...or at least steal his cape and dye it pink.'_**I smirk devilishly,_"I'm starting to like this idea."_But my thoughts were interrupted by a sudden click,turn,and slam noise outside my locked doors,with keys jiggling and clashing together once every few steps._"Ahh,fuck...He's here"_

"Karkat!",I flinch a bit at the sound of his british-tinted voice.

"Ughhh..."I collapsed on my bed again.

"Ah!So you are here!"He said again.

* * *

**A/N:I HAVE TO CUT IT SHORT CUZ MY MOM IS BITCHING AT ME TO GET OFF**

**Anyways,I'll continue this as soon as I can,that is,if you like it so :D**

**AND YES,ED is a barbie girl as well as a single lady :D**


	2. Peanut Butter and Realization

**EDIT:Fixed it P:**

**A/N:Okay,I'm back!:D And I also posted this story on DA,just putting that out there.**

**And I got a question from a guest named 'KarEzi4Ever' who asked if kk and Kankri were just bros in this...Yes,ONLY brothers since they are related..Sorry if you ship KanKat,but it's just not in this,they will be caring for eachother but no romance,only** _**bromance**_,**sorry D:**

**But,Ahem!On with the story** **:D**

* * *

I hear more footsteps coming,closer and closer to my exact location.I lazily throw the comfy covers over my head and lay bastard just doesn't know when to stop and leave me alone doesn't he?

Knock,knock!

"Karkat,open this door.I'm not fooled by hearing sudden sounds from just any where.I'm not going deaf just yet,so please open his door before I have to bust out some immature behavior and language,and might have to risk triggering you or anyone else if that is possible.",the other mutant yapped from the other side of my door.I wanted to groan from annoyance but couldn't let him have more evidence that I was here.I mean,if he did,I would have to kill myself before being silenced by his unbelievable talking,again.

I hear keys jiggle again.

_Click,twist,turrrnn..._

God damn it...

"...I can see you huddled inside the covers,Karkat.",He started again.

_"...No you don't."_I whisper silently to myself.

"I heard that too."

_"Fffffffff-"_

"Stop trying to hide from me,I'm not blind either.",I can almost hear him cross his arms."You are only making this difficult for yourself."

"...And how exactly?",I finally spoke up."This is like,..sacrificing myself to fucking Ampora."

"Karkat,please control your language."

"No."

And then here comes the insufferable talking again.I grabbed one of my nearest pillows and gripped it across my damn head,he was yapping about triggers,foul language,and about how he was hungry...wait,what?

"I mean,I could even seriously eat those vile,discusting human food that you and your friends eat now.I'm so starving,I could eat a hoofbeast."

Good fucking thing I still had some 'vile,disgusting' food in the kitchen since I did most of the grocery shopping here.I threw the covers off,got up,and walked to the _kitchen_,that's what the humans called it.I walked to the kitchen with an older troll following behind.

I opened the cabinets,got a jar,fished for a spoon,opened it,dipped the spoon,took it out and swiveled around and...

"Hey,what is that-"

I shove it into this god forbidden mouth of his.

"Mmph!",he attempts to muffle get takes the spoon out and glares at me."What foul thing did you just shove mercilessly in my mou-",he stops and smackes his pulls the spoon back up into his mouth and almost wipes the whole thing off of takes another spoonful and stuffs it in his mouth,smacking and making some weird noises with it.

"What..."_Smack,smack."_Is this?",he manages to get out before returning to his smacking and eating out of the jar with the spoon.

"It's called 'Peanut Butter' by...",I stop and reach into the cabinet for another jar and reading the label,before placing it back and turning back around speak to him again.

"_**'Skippy's Creamy Peanut Butter.'**_",I finish.

"Mmm..This is surprisingly tasty,even for me."

"Good for you...",I walk past him and upstairs to my room.

God,I'm so glad that Tavros even introduced me to Peanut Butter…Another job well done for Karkat Vantas.I close and lock my door,collapse on my bed,and go through my Ipod I notice it isn't mine...It's Eridan's.I groan to myself again and turn to the other side of the bed.

"I'll return it to him tomorrow."I murmur before I drift off into a deep slumber from complete exhaustion.

* * *

_"...kat..."_

_"..karkat"_

_"Hello?"_

_"..."_

My eyes were shot open when someone poked my cheek repeatedly,I eye the motherfucker on the other side,and prepare myself to tackle the guy and papslap the shit out of him.

_poke,poke,poke._

I raised from my bed,swiveled around and almost jumped on face was still fucking threating,but all he did was stand there mindlessly looking at me.

Kankri.

I sit on my bed and rub my eyes,I scowled at him."Kankri,what the-"

"Triggers."He _'reminded' _me,I roll my eyes and face him again.

"_**What**_ do you want?"

"...We're out of peanut butter..."I stare dumbfoundly at him.

"..What?"

"We...are out...OF PEANUT BUTTER!",he screams in a surprisingly sounding maximum volume.

"...How-"I get up and run to the kitchen,I searched though the cabinets,nothing.I run to the living room,I see two jars of it,but it was completely wiped through,not at least a speck of it left.I turn to Kankri standing nearby the wall..How the fuck did he get there without me noticing?..Sneaky little son of a fuck.

He had his arms crossed and he was leaning on the doorway of the kitchen.

"Well?"

"Well,what?"

"Are we going to get more of it?"

"...Yes."I turn around to face him."Not me though,_you _are doing the grocery shopping this time."

"What me?"He made a dumb look on his face."Why me?"

"'Cause your the one that wants more and you ate two of the whole damn jars.",I wondered how he was able to talk when he practically shoved down two fucking jars of peanut butter down his throat.**TWO FUCKING WHOLE JARS OF** **PEANUT BUTTER,MOTHERFUCKERS!TWO WHOLE FUCKING JARS!**If only I had a desk,I'd slam my whole face down on it.

"Fine,but your doing it next time." he huffed and walked upstairs.

I sigh heavily and look up on the clock up the ceiling.'1:30',I slept through the whole morning damn eyes widen as I realize something...Aw shit..

Kankri comes down again,walking near the door that leads to the outside world.

"Karkat,have you seen my-"

"OUTTA MAH WAY BITCH!",I shove my hand in his face and push him away from the door,he fell on his butt as I opened the door and rushed through the streets,and the very last thing I heard him say before I ran like crazy was,"TRIGGERED!"

* * *

**A/N:Okay,first I wanna start out by saying that THIS chapter seemed very predictable,yes?**

**Second,I feel like I'm gonna lose my readers since this is soooooo shitty ;-;**

**Third,If I'm lucky and fast enough,I could maybe finish another chapter today for those who actually like my that's possible ;-;**

**Anyways,that's all I have to say!Have a wonderful day!**


	3. McDonalds,Honey,and Conversations

**A/N:My family is full of bitches everybody.**

**Note that this story is old,and to cut it some of you may cry,some of you will.I don't know,but I literally cried while writing this .-.**

**And writing two stories chapters at a time…**_**Don't do it ^^'**_

* * *

I ran down the streets,I even ran past a guy carrying a bag of McDonald's and made his fat ass fall to the floor along with the bag.I didn't bother to say sorry,I was too much in a fucking hurry..I could also care less about it..Finally,I make it to the most hideous place in the world,besides Justin Bieber's concerts and barbies..Oh,the horror.

I enter McDonald's and a bunch of people stare at me as I huffed for air...What the fuck were they all looking at?Have they never seen a troll before?Of course not,they're fucking humans..Some also looked at a bunch of other trolls hanging out at the cashier,who was also staring at them,freaked out obviously..They were talking to eachother and a certain Taurus noticed and smiled at me,he pointed over the tallest one's shoulder..His curly mess of a head turned around and had a usual happy stoner face and the dude with 3-D glasses peeked over his shoulder and smirked..The tall stoner clown walked over and gave me a bear hug.I nearly choked at that.

"Hey KarBro!",He said blithely and notices my lack of breath."Whoa,..what happened?"

"Hey-"_COUGH!"-.._Gamzee,it's-"_Hack,choke._"-_.._a long story.."The other two walked over and greeted me and I did the same hastily.

"Dude,"Sollux said."You thure you're okay?"

"Yeah,"_Cough,cough._"_-_I'll be fine.-"_Hack,choke,gasp_.I fall to my knees."OH MAH GAWD I CAN'T BREATHE."Sollux kneels down and pats my back firmly.

He had to help me get up on my feet,which was easy for him since he was taller and I was…kid-sized..Hey,so was Tavros…a little,Fuck off!

We walked over to the cashier and Gamzee spoke to the cashier guy with lots of acne and a tag that had a name on it and was pinned to his uniform._'Raymond'_

"Hey bro.I'll have a large cup of coke and some pie and uh,..Tavbro want do you want?"

"Oh,uh..I'll have 12 boxes of 20 piece chicken nuggets."

"Karkat?"

"Hmm?..Oh,just chocolate chips and chocolate milk.."I said and he tilts his head.

"Dude,you're gonna get fat."

"Like I give a damn,and Tavros is getting 12 boxes of 20 piece chicken nuggets you douchenugget."I rest my case.

He just shrugs and turns to Sollux."What 'bout you,Sollux?"

"Breakfast platter and thome flippin' honey."

"S-sir,we don't have honey."The cashier said shakily.

…

"WHAT!?WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE HONEY!?I CAME ALL THIS WAY FOR_** NOTHING**_?!"Sollux 'hulk-smashed' the counter and screamed.

"Captor,"I interrupt this _'Beautiful'_ moment."You only live a few steps from here."

"AND I'VE WASTED THEM!"He flipped over a nearby table with an over-sized 8 year old on it eating his 50 piece,and Tavros stared at the flying-in-the-air meaty nuggets until Sollux shouted again and he flinched a bit in surprise.

"HONEY MAN!I JUST WANT MY HONEY!"

"But we don't have honey."

"WELL PUT IT ON THE MENU!"

"SOLLUX!THEY AIN'T GONNA PUT HONEY IN THE MENU!"I join in since I'm like,the fucking god of this shit..Don't try to disagree here...

"KK!THTAY OUTTA THIS!"

"No."

"FUCK."he sniffs the air."Wait.."He looks at the guy and shows off his sharp canines,he grabs him by his plain uniform,that Kanaya would have fainted at the sight of it,and stares into his eyes and says:"**WANNA GO OUT?**YOU THMELL LIKE HONEY,WAIT NO,YOU DON'T REALLY THMELL LIKE HONEY,CAUSE YOU THTUFFED THAT THIT DOWN YO **_PANTTH_**!NUH-UH!YOU AIN'T GETTIN' ANY A' THIS!"

"SOLLUX,SHUT THE FUCK UP,YOU'RE SCARING THE CHILDREN."I grabbed a blonde little girl just standing there with a horrified look on her face.I shooshpapped her tenderly.

"WELL I DIDN'T MEAN TO!I JUST WANT MY HONEY!"He had teary eyes..Ah,fuck..this just had to happen,this just **HAD** to happen every time we go to a restaruant.

If they didn't have honey,Sollux would always have to make a scene about it..just for fucking honey and how long he took to walk over here..He walks over to me and bends down to rest his head on my shoulder."I just want my honey.."he sobbed into my long-sleeve,turtleneck...Ohp,here comes my cue.

I sigh and let go of the girl,who skipped away carelessly."Dude,what the fuck?..Fine,I'll take care of this."I pat his back and say this to him:"Now get the fuck off me,you're paying for my dry cleaning now."

I step away from him and walk to the counter.I bust out some rude language that could have triggered Kankri easily,talking about Kankri,I could've really used him right now to lecture the shit out him over triggers and other shit..Then everyone would all run out screaming and we would all be left alone here with loads of food stacked on written-on tables..Hah,the things he can be useful for.

The guy finally gets scared at the usual random shit I talk and people don't really get..As it turns out,Sollux was right,the guy had shoved all the honey packets down his pockets and expected no one to notice..But noooooo,Sollux came to the rescue..He ended up throwing the yellow packets into the air and run away,not seeing the idiotic reaction Sollux gave to this situation.

"HEY!YOU GET YO ATH BACK HER-"he watches the honey packets fall from the ceiling and he squeals."HOLY THIT!IT'TH THO AMAZING!"he faints and makes honey packet angels on the floor and makes a drunk like face.I had to double check if human honey was similar to mind honey...It wasn't so..Sollux was being a dumbass on his own.

"IT'S A MIRACLE"Gamzee shouts and does jazzhands in the I barely notice that people were still around us..Fuck my Life..

* * *

Once our food was done and ready to go,we took the bags with each of our orders on them and walked to our usual hangout,a nearby park,we sat under a tree that had a stone-gravel table underneath,it was shady so of course we would chose that one.

Gamzee seemed to be doing something with his coke from the corner of my eye.I turn to him and raise a brow."What are you doing?"

He faces me and smiles,he opens the lid of the cup and pours the soda down to the grass."What the fuck?"I say to him..He just sways it up and down,he turns the cup upside up and looks inside."What?No prize inside?What in the motherfuck."He shrugs and places the cup down on the table.

He puts his hand behind his back and,out of nowhere,he pulls out a brand new faygo bottle (probably from his ass,just saying.).He pours the purple,sweetened liquid down into the cup,which splashes right down inside,and watched as the little droplets inside mixed in with the soda he loved dearly..He nearly chugs the whole thing down and a satisfied smile spread wide across his face..Sollux seemed okay now,and Tavros was playing with his chicken nuggets and even eating some while making them be airplanes with just a few movements from his hands.I ate my chocolate chip cookies in peace until Sollux tried to start a conversation for all of us."Tho,what'th it like living with your familieth guyth?"

"Uh,it's okay."

"Yeah,what Tavbro said."

"I guess it's okay,"I said in agreement…or did I?"Except for KANKRI NOT MIND HIS OWN FUCKING BIZCHIZ."

They all look at me.

"Is it that hard,bro?"Gamzee spoke with some apple pie crammed in his mouth.

"YES."I said exasperatedly and slam my face down on the table."He's just so.._Urgh!_"I raise my hands up and make a strangling motion at the sound _'Urgh!'_ and slam my hands down at the table also.

"Yeah,I feel the thame way..I have to deal with Mituna and his fucking thkateboard.."I look up from the table.

"Yeah,well you have it easy.I have to deal with often yapping about privileges and shit,but thank gog Tavros introduced me to peanut butter."..No,literally,Tavros introduced me to peanut butter..This is how it went down:

* * *

_"Uh,PB meet Karkat..Karkat meet PB.."_

_"Uh..Hi..?"_

_"HELLO!"_

_"HOLY SHIT,IT TALKS!"_

_End._

* * *

Tavros blushed coyly."Uhm,it was no trouble Karkat..It's just peanut butter and,uh,I knew you needed it for something.."

"And buying more peanut butter is better than dealing with his air hole lectures."I sigh.

"Maybe you should just try to tolerate that,"Gamzee spoke with crumbs right outside his lips and stuffed hamster cheeks.

"Yeah,I had to accept it eventually,and I did.",Sollux joined in.

"And uh,I'm not really having any problems with Rufioh at all.."Tavros smiled.

"You're all not getting this!Try to imagine something you hate,and imagine hearing or watching or whatever-that for **HOURS**.You can only imagine,and I have to deal with it."

"Try giving him a chance,it won't hurt to try..Won't it?"Gamzee smiled sympathetically at me.

"..Fine..But I'm only doing this since you're my moirail.."

"HONK!"

I sigh and sit up straight,thinking about my choice and how it would turn out..I guess it won't be too bad..Right?

* * *

**A/N:Yeah,Moirail…Pleasedontkillme.**

**Cut it some slack,I made this way before the updates came.I'm sad now though ;7;**

**Anyways,Two chapters…Writing down two chapters at a time…Don't do it..**

**Bye my little lovely's~**


End file.
